This protocol studies the pharmacokinetics and absorptive properties of recombinant FSH. FSH has been shown to be clinically useful in stimulating follicle growth and gamete maturation and is thus of great interest to clinicians using in vitro fertilization techniques. This study seeks to demonstrate whether comparable blood concentrations and clearance rates can be obtained by administering the agent subcutaneously versus intramuscularly. Since SQ administration can be affected by obesity, a potential important clinical problem, patients will be stratified by body mass index. This protocol is an important step in the development of rRSH as a clinically available tool.